Fe Marie/Profile
Fe Marie is a fourth-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Class of 2031), sorted into the house Ravenclaw. Personality A blind encounter with this witch will likely result in an individual coming to the conclusion that among other things, Fe is quite strange. And upon further association with her, it would be difficult to prove the previous assumptions wrong. She may come off as aloof and uncaring, only occasionally being able to hold a legitimate conversation for longer than a few minutes. She is often tense and stressed, which can be exhibited through her typical stone-like stature and the occasional biting of her bottom lip or balling of her hands into tight fists until her nails dig into her palms. Due to a few events that transpired over the past year, Fe has begun to develop depression, alluding to a vague sense of heaviness that often emanates from the girl at any given time. Her interests have begun to dwindle and maintaining motivation to do well in school becomes more and more of a struggle with each passing day. Despite these facts, she does her best to be a successful student and still remains heavily invested in Quidditch- if only for perhaps a few mildly different reasons than before. Fe is a student who’s competitive by nature, and can be uncharacteristically intense when a situation that provokes vying arises. However, she’s a sore loser and will become easily upset in the case of any sort of loss; this is in part due her dwindling self-confidence. Appearance Fe's physique can be categorized ectomorphic. Currently standing at 5'8", she holds a thin, athletic build with fairly toned muscles that are only lightly exhibited at a glance. Her skin is tanned from consistent exposure to sunlight, paling in the winter, and vibrant freckles scatter about her face, appearing the most dense across her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. Smudges of mud or other earthly substances, along with minor scrapes and bruises can often be found on the outermost surface of her skin as well. Her eyes are a rather basic, dull blue-green color, though the emphasis on either hue tends to shift with the current lighting and environment. They are more often inclined to appear near olive green in color over the latter muted teal. Thick, unkempt charcoal brown eyebrows nearly bridge together across the entirety of her brow line, extenuating her dirty blonde hair that is styled into a rather distasteful and choppy mullet. The back of her hair reaches several inches past her freckled shoulders, while the front and sides are cut wildly short. However, without proper maintenance, the shorter portions of her hair will begin to grow out. Generally, Fe’s hair looks as though it were caught in a wind turbine. Background Fe grew up on the West Coast of the United States, where the lines between the realities of the magical and mundane world were often blended together in a strange limbo of neither falsities nor whole-hearted truths. Her father, a pureblood wizard hailing from Britain, took interest in participating in a world beyond what he’d been raised in, and intended to carry out a significant portion of his life as non-magic folk would in an entirely different country. In America, he met and married a direct descendent of one of the few survived witches from the Salem Witch Trials of the late 17th century. The woman, despite her ancestry, had been born a Squib and fluctuated between the magic and mundane world throughout her life, eventually settling in an area mostly favored by non-magical folk. There was little explanation of blatant magic in the family for quite some time, due to Fe’s older sister never growing up to show signs of magical prowess. The idea of tangible magic was danced around and brushed off as hardly anything to be concerned about for the muggle-centered family, until Fe developed otherwise. None of these decisions were out of malice, however, as they were simply to preserve some amount of normalcy within her and her sisters’ lives. And despite having magic in both extended families, often visiting these establishments in the Wizarding World all throughout childhood, Fe was not exposed to the whole truth of this world until the she had expressed abilities that neither muggles nor squibs realistically could. Feasibly, there were some peculiar aspects of both sides of her family, though these differences when compared to the mundane world were less pronounced to her due to the sheltered manner in which she grew up. Perhaps it would have been practical for the girl to attend Ilvermorny, however, her father’s side of the family possessed both a history of attending Hogwarts, and a willingness to assist in incorporating another offspring into the prominent school. And with her immediate family only falling just above the poverty line, the money provided by her British grandmother to assist in Fe’s magical schooling at Hogwarts was an offer difficult to decline.